


Lost & Found

by Ultra



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, Garcia Flynn & Jiya Friendship, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, Garcia Flynn Lives, Gen, Hope, Hurt Garcia Flynn, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Rufus Carlin/Jiya, Not Canon Compliant - s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), POV Garcia Flynn, Pre-Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Protective Team, Protectiveness, Recovery, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Garcia Flynn spent his life protecting everybody else. It never occurred to him he might eventually need someone to protect him. It certainly never occurred to him that these people would want to try.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jiya, Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin & Garcia Flynn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



When Flynn woke up, he had no idea where he was. More importantly perhaps, no idea _when_ he was. It occurred to him to open his eyes and take a look, but experience had taught him that at times feigning sleep, even death, sometimes had its advantages.

Keeping still and quiet, he assessed what he could pick up with his other senses. A steady breath brought an oddly comforting yet musty smell to his nose. Listening harder, he tuned in on voices coming to his ears through the fuzzy feeling that had settled in his brain at some point.

“How’s the patient?” 

He knew the voice that asked the question. Agent Christopher, he was almost certain, but his heart constricted from the words themselves. The patient. Somebody was hurt. Maybe it was Lucy.

“He’s sleeping again.”

That sounded like Jiya and she definitely referred to a male. She didn’t sound panicked enough for it to be Rufus...

“After all he’s been through, it’s probably the best thing for him,” Agent Christopher told her, their voices a little clearer. “Let me know if anything changes.”

Footsteps walked away after that, but just one set. The musty smell of the bunker changed then, a hint of something clean and almost like berries. Yes, he knew who was there now, though why Jiya was at his bedside, Flynn could not imagine.

Bedside. Patient. It all began to make sense to his tired mind. Ever more so as he shifted his body slightly and felt the ache of pulling stitches, cuts and contusions aplenty.

Taking another steadying breath, he fought the gloom and finally opened up his eyes. Above him, the dark, low ceiling looked much as it always did. It was the strange note of genuine relief in Jiya’s voice when she spoke then that came as a real surprise.

“Flynn?” she checked, leaning over enough that he saw her face appear in his line of vision. “Hey, are you really with us this time? Please, Flynn, no more flashes of hope. We need you to actually wake up this time and know where you are.”

For the life of him, he didn’t know why he couldn’t answer her. There were words enough in his head to say, but getting any of them out seemed impossible. His body seemed to be made of lead and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

How long had he been out? How many times had he woken that he didn’t even recall? What had happened to land him here in this state in the first place?

“Hey. I heard you talking to him. He’s back?”

That was Rufus, Flynn first heard then saw him as he leaned in close to Jiya.

“Flynn? C’mon, man, just say something,” he urged him. “I don’t even care if you tell me to go drown myself in Croatian or something. Just give us a sign, okay?”

Trying to swallow in an attempt to make some sound, Flynn found it next to impossible. Before he could even try to make a gesture or indicate any of the problems he was having, Jiya was there, her hand behind his head, as Rufus thrust a cup of water with a straw closer to his lips.

“This is progress,” said Jiya softly, as Flynn drank. “Just when I was starting to think...”

“I know,” Rufus agreed. “Pretty scary. I mean, Flynn was always pretty scary, I just never thought I’d be scared he wasn’t going to make it.”

“You two know I can hear you, right?” said Flynn, just as soon as he got the chance, letting his head drop back to the pillow and fighting for enough breath and energy to stay conscious - it did not come easy.

“Hey, we have words.” Rufus grinned.

“I never thought I’d be so happy to hear you talk, ever,” Jiya enthused, bouncing around like a jumping bean, as far as Flynn could tell.

It made him smile, however briefly. It was nice to have people care. That kind of thing had been in pretty short supply in his life, ever since his family... but now was not the time to think of Lorena and Iris.

Flynn had a feeling he must’ve been pretty close to an ending himself if Rufus and Jiya had been so worried. Not that he ever expected to end up where his wife and daughter had gone, not after the things he had done. His eyes closed as he thought too much about that. The panic in Jiya’s voice made him open them again just as quickly as he could.

“No, no, no. Don’t fade out again,” she urged him. “I know Agent Christopher said you need rest, but please, just listen for a second. You have to know what happened. You’re safe, Flynn. We promise, you’re totally safe.”

“We know you probably thought... well, maybe you figured we’d just leave you behind or something,” said Rufus, almost guiltily, “but come on, man, we all know you’re part of the Time Team now. Clockblockers United, right? Leave no man behind.”

The last few words echoed in Flynn’s head. Leave no man behind. It was something any good soldier was taught, a rule that he had lived by long enough himself. He didn’t expect the people in this team to be so determined, at least, not where he was concerned.

It took a lot of concentration to recall what had even happened. He vaguely remembered the journey in the Lifeboat, the crappy, dusty little town, the guns and the panic, and then... the double-cross. Emma and her Rittenhouse cronies, the needle in his neck, the horrible nausea and then feeling lifeless, helpless, as the world grew murkier around the edges.

“You really think they’re going to come for you?” Emma had asked him, moments before the blackness took him.

“No,” Flynn had replied, perhaps only in his own head, incapacitated as he was by then, but apparently, he had been wrong.

Focusing his eyes a little more, he studied the faces that stared hopefully at him yet. Jiya and Rufus both looked pretty banged up. Dried blood, bruises, band aids. On Rufus, he spotted the top part of a sling at his shoulder. When Jiya reached out a hand, he saw her wrist and forearm were bound in bandages too.

“Should’ve just left me,” he muttered, letting his eyes close one more time. “Wasn’t worth the trouble.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rufus asked, incredulity in his tone. “Like you would leave us behind? Hey, you have done your share in saving every one of our butts, man.”

“Some of us, more than once,” Jiya threw in.

“Pretty sure I almost got you killed too. More than once,” said Flynn pointedly, looking more at Rufus then.

“That was a long time ago,” he told him, smirking a little as he continued. “Actually, it was a lot of long times ago.”

Maybe Flynn would have appreciated the time travel joke at any other time. Maybe in other circumstances, if some other person’s infectious giggling had encouraged him to laugh too. His eyes widened to the point of agony as a horrible thought hit him then. One person he had yet to hear or see.

“Lucy?” he gasped, trying to sit up fast, immediately gasping and flailing from the intense pain just about everywhere.

“Hey, it’s okay. Stay down,” Jiya encouraged him in gentle but firm tones. “Lucy is fine, I promise,” she swore. “Everybody is fine,” she clarified.

“Don’t ask me how we all made it,” Rufus added, “but she’s telling the truth, Flynn. Me and Jiya, Lucy, Wyatt, Connor, and Agent Christopher, we’re all here and we’re all... well, frankly, doing a whole lot better than you right now.”

Flynn nodded his head as much as he dare, showing them he understood. His breath evened out again once he learned to lie still, now he knew that Lucy was okay.

Nothing else really mattered to him, though he had to admit, if only to himself, that he didn’t mind knowing the rest of the team were safe too.

“Thank you,” he said, swallowing hard, making himself meet Jiya’s eyes and then Rufus’ right after. “Thank you,” he repeated.

“Hey, you’re more than welcome,” she said, gently squeezing his hand. “We’re a team, right?

“Or maybe even a little more than a team.”

Flynn could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice and then when she was suddenly there next to him, filling his vision... he began to wonder if he really had survived his ordeal, or if he had simply died and, by some miracle, gone to Heaven.

“We were starting to worry about you,” Lucy told Flynn, tears in her eyes even as she smiled. “I guess I should’ve known you were tougher than that. A couple of bullet holes, a little torture, that’s nothing to big, tough soldier guy, right?” she teased him, much as she would at any other time, when he hadn’t just come back from what he assumed was the brink of death.

“I don’t think it was my choice,” he said, staring up at her in wonder yet. “Somebody decided I was worth saving.”

“That was a unanimous decision,” Lucy told him, picking up his hand in both of hers. “And we’d all make the same one over again. Although, we’d really rather prefer not to have to.”

“Amen to that,” Jiya agreed. “But you’re part of the family now, Flynn, whether you like it or not. Sure, you might be the creepy uncle,” she joked, just as Rufus had once upon a time in Chinatown, “but still, family.”

“Come on, babe. Let’s just...” said Rufus pointedly, his footsteps and Jiya’s own moving away from the bed.

Flynn was only half-aware of them now that Lucy was there. She was quite the welcome sight at any time, perhaps now more than ever. Wearing that smile, she had never been more beautiful, even with the cuts and bruises that seemed to be standard fair for all in the bunker tonight.

“So, how’re you feeling?” she asked softly.

“Better now,” he told her without pause, sure his meaning had to be clear enough, surely.

“Oh, Flynn,” she said like a sigh, one hand going to his forehead and gently smoothing back his hair. “That one was way too close.”

His eyes closed of their own volition as he savoured the feel of her fingers in his hair, let her soft voice flow over him, comforting and kind.

“Thank you,” he told her, just as he had with the others. “For saving me.”

“You’re welcome,” she told him, “though it wasn’t just me, obviously.”

Shifting closer on the bed, she continued to fuss over him and Flynn couldn’t mind at all, even as the world started to grow blurry again. He didn’t want to let himself give in, but it was getting harder by the second.

“It’s okay,” she told him, as he fought the darkness trying to pull him under. “You can rest some more, if you need to.”

Flynn forced his eyes open just a moment longer and took one more look at her face, just in case.

“You’ll still be here when I wake up?” he checked.

Lucy smiled. “I promise,” she swore faithfully. “Trust me, I won’t go anywhere if you don’t.”

“I promise,” he replied in kind, before the world faded to nothing around him, just for now.

He would return to her, just like he promised, and he believed she would be there waiting. If he was worth saving, then she was more than worth returning to. Her and the rest of the unlikely family that had saved him, in more ways than they would ever know.


End file.
